tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Physics
Physics is a branch of science which explains the fantastical makeup of the universe (and to an extent multiverse) of Calthoss' Creation. The universe is made up of the chains of creation, infinitesimally small chains made up of blachumor. Blachumor is extremely flammable in its pure, undistilled, liquid form, but is otherwise not notable. Dense collections of chains are called solids, loose collections are called liquids, and collections of chains which are wildly swinging, and pulled taut are gases. Plasmas such as fire, lightning, electric sparks, stars, and light are collections of chains which have been broken, or have flown loose of their surrounding chains. The empty space they leave behind is full of raw, extrauniversal energy, and in large masses such as stars produce gigantic electromagnetic fields, massive amounts of gravity, and radiate out ungodly amounts of electromagnetic radiation and energy. Chains "want" to be linked with other chains, and will eventually return from a plasma state. Plasmas propagate in fractal patterns due to radiation, which is the result of extrauniversal cosmic energies. Radiation is the rattling of chains in waves, including such phenomena as electromagnetic radiation, acoustic radiation, sound, and gravitational waves. Electromagnetic radiation travels at infinite speed, which is a result of its infinite nature, and takes on an array of complex forms, and interactions due to the strange states it causes in chains. Electromagnetism makes the universe heterogeneous, distilling reality with electric charges, unlike particles, particle superpositions within individual chains, all resulting in the elements, and alchemical interactions. Three Cosmic Forces: Electromagnetism, gravity, and radiation, the three cosmic forces, are thus solely the result of extrauniversal cosmic energies seeping into the universe, which would otherwise be a lattice of unmoving chains. Gravity is the weakest force, and causes the chains to pull together. Radiation causes them to rattle away from each other, or even to just come loose and send destructive chains flying off. As has been discussed, electromagnetism causes almost all everyday phenomena. These extrauniversal energies require native matter (chains) to interact with to have any effect on reality. In empty space, it is pitch black, because light does not have anything to interact with, and in some places, gravity is so weak that star systems, and even in some cases, planets can not form. A few select regions about the sizes of star systems actually have no gravity at all, and will slowly take gravitationally bound items apart. This is not gravity in reverse, however, and is not particularly dangerous. The Deathless Abyss, despite its relative emptiness, is closer to the source of these extrauniversal energies, the Æther, and thus has an above average level of cohesiveness in terms of its reality, and physics. It has the best view in the universe, as the electromagnetic force is strong enough for light to become visible even in a vacuum, and so nebulae, and galaxies are visible from gigantic distances. These cosmic forces tend to interact with the universe in a fairly consistent way, and these interactions could be called the laws of physics. In reality, however, these energies are psychic in nature, the result of infinite souls and livings beings from across multiverses, realities, timelines, multiversal constructs, alternate dimensions, branching quantum realities, and all ultimately making up the body of 10th. The randomness and chaos of the multiverse is alive as the demiurge, and penetrates Calthoss' Creation as these extrauniversal cosmic energy forces. The demiurge, who revels in destruction, and is ultimately a divine, and personable being, can deviate from her normal interactions to create diverse phenomena such as magicks, and psychic energy. Other anomalies, especially spatio-temporal anomalies such as the Deathless Abyss, Dai Lo's Library, the Huron Space, and the Axle can be explained by actors such as the Shadow and the Shine, and extrauniversal interlopers such as King Huron. Category:Cosmology Category:Multiverse